Walker
Walker is the vigilante warden of the large prison in the Ghost Zone, where he imprisons the inhabitants for minor offenses. History When Walker first Runs into Danny Phantom in "Prisoners of Love," Danny has accidentally piloted his dad's new Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone, and Walker threatens to arrest him if he meets Danny again. Danny later encountered Walker after he enters the Ghost Zone in order to retrieve a present for his mother that he has accidentally sent there. Walker arrests Danny for possessing contraband from the human world and throws him into his prison, where Danny encounters many of the ghosts he's battled before as inmates. However, Danny manages to organize a riot and they all escape, with the exception of Danny, who confronts Walker in an attempt to regain the present. At first proving helpless against Walker, Danny manages to escape after he realizes that humans in the ghost world have similar properties to ghosts in the human world (ability to phase through things, etc.). Walker later returns in "Public Enemies," when he plots to turn everyone against Danny in vengeance for his escape. Using Wulf's abilities to rip open tears between the Ghost World and the human world, he sends out his army of Ghost Guards to attack the town and raise a panic. Walker and his minions then began overshadowing people close to Danny. Walker overshadows the mayor and plans to have Jack Fenton elected as the head of defense against ghosts, thus rendering the town helpless against him. However, with a little help from Wulf, Danny defeats Walker and sends him and his minions back to Ghost Zone, though Walker's plan nonetheless succeeds, making Danny Amity Park's Public Enemy #1. Walker makes a cameo appearance in "Reign Storm," as one of the many ghosts fleeing from the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark is destroying the ghosts' homes. Walker also appears in "The Fright Before Christmas," where he assists Danny in taking down the Ghost Writer after finding out that the Ghost Writer has broken the Christmas truce. After Ghost Writer was defeated, Walker has him placed in his prison, presumably because Walker states that the truce was a rule. He is then seen offering the writer an orange, which frightens him greatly (because nothing rhymes with "orange" or that The Ghost Writer made Danny splat him with an orange earlier). Walker's next appearance is in "Claw of the Wild," where he pursues Wulf and a number of other ghosts that have escaped the Ghost Zone. When he discovers that Danny Phantom is at a nearby camp, he quickly abducts the other campers to use as bait for Danny. But Sam dresses up as Wulf in order to fool Walker, and Danny, Sam, and Wulf defeat Walker yet again. Walker's final appearance is in "Phantom Planet," as one of the many ghosts that helps Danny turn the Earth intangible. Personality Walker is extremely strict and a stickler for his rules in the Ghost zone. He always seeks to punish those who defy him and his minions. He commands his prison and minions with an iron fist and goes to whatever measures he takes in order to preserve order, even making up laws as he goes along. He uses these rules as excuses to do whatever he pleases. Unlike most of Danny's foes, Walker hardly ever leaves the Ghost Zone. His direct interference with the real world is minimal, as he usually has his minions to do his dirty work. He also prefers using his minions instead of straightly attacking his opponents, though he will fight them if necessary. Walker seems to be a consequentialist, getting really low on his means for the sole reason of preserving his rules, or to get revenge on enemies such as Danny or Wulf. He is shown to have some spiteful sense of humor, always making brief jokes as he proceeds with his plans, especially in later episodes. He also shows signs of being a coward by having Wulf wear an electrical collar and almost putting the collar on Sam. Powers and abilities Powers *'Intangibility, 'Invisibility, Overshadowing 'and 'Flight: Standard ghost power. He used this power to possess the mayor of Amity Park to capture Danny in "Public Enemies." *'Size Alteration': He can grow his body to giant size. *'Teleportation': He transforms into a green mist when teleporting. *'Supernatural Strength': He can lift and throw Danny with ease. *'Ghost Ray': He can fire pink ghost rays from his hands. S01e08 Walker giant.png|Walker Size alteration S01e08 Walker teleportation.png|Walker teleportation S01e08 Walker teleportation 2.png|Walker teleportation 2 S03e10 Walker ghost ray.png|Ghost Ray S01e15 Walker overshadowing Dash.png|Walker overshadowing Dash Abilities *'Multilingual:' Walker has some knowledge of Esperanto, as he is able to understand Wulf. Weapons *'Ecto-Rope Shooting Cane:' A small cane that shoots a ghost ray that ties up any ghost. He and his minions use these. Sightings Quotes Prisoners of Love *"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle, that's against the rules." *"Ignorance of law is no excuse for breaking 'em punk." *"I see your face around here again; you and I are gonna have a problem!" *"There might be chaos everywhere else in this Ghost Zone, but there will be order in my prison." *"You should have heeded my word punk; now you and I, have a problem!" *"Name's Walker son, know it, fear it, OBEY IT!" *"I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary; your executioner!" *"I like that part of the job." *"I'd like to let you go son, but I can't; that'd be against the rules." *"Why can't I touch you!?" Public Enemies *"No he is not; that would be against the rules." *"Destroy him? No, I want revenge and I need him alive for that." *"And since this Danny Phantom set my prisoners free, I want to turn his world into the prison he escaped." *"Take my crew, cause so much havoc as you can and sniff this kid out for me, and you'll be free of me forever." *"I don't care if he knows Wulf is there, but the rest of you; I want hidden." *"I want to keep an eye on these two, they may be of use to us ... well she might." *"How does it feel? No place to run, no place to hide; I'm gonna turn your whole world against you and by the time I'm done, you are gonna beg for the safety of my prison!" *"You've out-lived your usefulness Wulf, Goodbye!" *"Shouldn't you be running?" *"There is all types of prisons kid ... I am making sure your prison is the town you live." *"Now, they will never trust you!" Claw of the Wild *"Which is more that I can say for you." *"No matter, the end result is the same; I have your friends, you have mine." *"Again, no matter. The important thing is this game of cat and mouse is now over, and in case you had any doubts, YOU ARE THE MOUSE!!!" *"The question is When do you join them?" *"Let Sam go? That would be against the rules." *"This collar always worked on Wulf but since he is not here, I'll just have to put it on someone else." *"I'll make a note of that Ghost Boy, but you are not the one who is gonna wear this." *"So you think you can run away from me." *"Firing from behind, how very cowardly." Trivia *The southern accent that Walker bore might indicate that he might be from the southern part of the USA. *His white suit and black fedora hat could represent him being a sheriff or prison warden in the early to mid 1900s, or being a member of a mafia. It is possible, though unlikely, that he could be both. *The character is likely a nod to the long-running television series Walker: Texas Ranger. *Walker is the only ghost to ever catch Danny inside the Fenton Thermos. *Walker is one of the few ghosts that has never been seen being caught in the Fenton Thermos. *Despite previously imprisoning several of Danny's other ghost enemies in his first appearance, he's often seen alongside them in later episodes such as Reign Storm or The Fright Before Christmas without any apparent issues. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Recurring antagonists